


Forbidden Desire.

by dig_dug_dag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aunt/Nephew Incest, BlessedFic (GoT), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys in the second chapter, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Smut, Targaryens being Targaryens, targcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/pseuds/dig_dug_dag
Summary: Modern Au.Slowly she crept her way to the guest to catch her best friend in the act and mock her but stopped dead on the tracks when she opened the door slightly and saw that her best friend wasn't alone at all with her vibrator instead there was a man kneeling at the foot of the bed and his face was buried between Missandei's legs."Ooh," Missandei's voice purred, through the wall, "yeah... eat me, Jon, mm-hm..."Dany caught my breath. Jon? Jon Stark? Her fucking nephew fucking her best friend. This was the one event Dany had never thought that would happen. How the fuck?!





	Forbidden Desire.

* * *

A muffled cry of pleasure echoed against the walls of Dany's bedroom which wakened her from her sleep. She listened again, eyebrows arched, and within a moment she overheard it again. A high-pitched giggle that dripped with a hint of a foreign accent... coming from the next room which was occupied by her best friend Missandei whom Dany dragged all the way from the college to Dragonstone to spend the Christmas with the Targaryens. Dany grinned despite herself, as she considered what must have been going on in there. Missandei must be using her toy.  
  
Dany didn't think anything else of it. Gradually she crept her way to the guest to catch her best friend in the act and mock her but stopped dead on the tracks when she opened the door slightly and saw that her best friend wasn't alone at all with her vibrator instead there was a man kneeling at the foot of the bed and his face was buried between Missandei's legs.  
  
"Ooh," Missandei's voice purred, through the wall, "yeah... eat me, Jon, mm-hm..."  
  
Dany caught her breath. Jon? Jon Stark? Her fucking nephew fucking her best friend. This was the one event Dany had never thought that would happen. How the fuck?!  
  
Reeled back from the door, her handheld over her hammering heart. A half-dozen emotions roared through her already extremely sensitive mind; hurt that Missandei was having sex with Jon, in Dany's home behind her back. How is the fucking bastard ruining her friendship with Missandei? It's not like she hates her nephew. It's just there was only minimal contact between them. Her nephew lives far away in the North with his mother and refused to be acknowledged as a Targaryen. He is the fruit of a forbidden affair between Dany's brother Rhaegar and Lyanna Stark, a northern girl who worked as a Physician Assistant at Dragonstone memorial hospital some twenty years ago. Rhaegar was a doctor and developed a relationship with Lyanna, but their relationship was cut short when she found out that Rhaegar was already married.  
  
Jon visits them only during the Christmas season that too was granted after a long legal battle between Lyanna and Rhaegar.  
  
As she took one more peek, something darker, forbidden, a thought that teased her mind. She could hear her nephew's voice grunting, the light, but distinct, the sound of his lips popping and slurping... he was eating Missandei like a man dying from hunger. And from the sighs and squeals Missandei produced, and the way her body quivered, Dany could tell that her friend was loving every second of it.  
  
Dany should have bolted. She should have left them alone. After all, they both were adults and know what they were doing? But that dark thought, that naughty, secret hunger, prevailed against her better judgment. Moving swiftly, she knelt down on the floor poking her head inside the guest room.  
  
Lightly, Jon blew on the Missandei's feminine folds that sent shivers up Dany's spine, causing her to visibly tremble. "So pretty," she heard him whisper. Unconsciously, Dany's hand slowly crept towards her pussy.  
  
  
Dany moaned quietly and rested her weight on the balls of her feet as her hand began caressing her own wet cunt. She couldn't believe how turned on she was at watching her nephew make tender love to her best friend. She slid two fingers into her pussy and began sliding them in and out, making a slight suction noise.  
  
She watched as the Jon smiled up at the beautiful girl from the Naath and said, "So responsive, so slick!" He slid two fingers in and out of her heat, driving her slowly to the edge again. Her breath jittered with each stroke that he made. Cream drizzled out of her and her pussy clamped his fingers. Dany kept time with him as she pumped her own pussy. When his tongue replaced his fingers, the Missandei had her second orgasm, bucking her hips into his face.  
  
Before the Missandei caught her breath, the Jon moved up between her parted legs and with one forceful thrust that made her eyes widen, he filled her. Her tight pussy stretched around him, and each stroke of his hard cock pulled her closer to the brink of another climax. He slammed back into her, his ass pumping and flexing as he speared her. One could hear the wetness as he slid in again and again. Her eyes slammed shut when climax number three washed over her.  
  
The Jon pulled his cock out of her, and the head was so engorged that it was purple.  
  
"Turn around and open your legs for me," he said and she obliged. Missandei bit back a moan as he entered her from behind, achingly slow at that. Started with only small thrusts that grew faster and harder. The space between them filled instead with quiet sounds of their raw fucking. His teeth pressed into her neck and she gripped the edges of his desk as he pounded her from behind.  
  
“Gods, you’re so tight.” He groaned and sped up a little. His cock slick and hard went in and out for several minutes. He grabbed her tits and pinched her nipples. Jon set the rhythm and plowed her cunt nice and deeper. Missandei was more than eager to oblige. She moved her hips to the rhythm and rotated her hips expertly.  
  
“Oh! Yes! Yes! Oh my God! Fuckkkkkkk!”, she screamed silently. Jon cupped her jaw and turned her head a little to press his lips into hers to muffle the sounds she was making.  
  
One of his hands found her clit and circled and flicked her nub sending her into oblivion. That was when she felt it. The pleasure that was building in her belly so low and heavy, an aching ball rolling down my spine and then out, exploding along with her sex so hard that she cried out, not even caring a little if anyone could hear her.  
  
He rolled off of her and lay down on his back and the Missandei moved down between his legs. Her hand reached up and stroked across his muscular chest, then slid down his rippled abs, and down the inside of his thigh. Her hand gently cupped his balls and lifted them up as she lightly kissed them.  
  
"Let me love you now," she whispered as she leaned to take his hard cock into her mouth. She slid her mouth up and down, her tongue swirling around the shaft, constantly moving. As she pulled her mouth up to the tip, his shaft shimmered with her saliva. Her tongue slid out and traced the ridge. She puckered her lips and slid back down his length. His breath grew ragged, and he began to pump his hips with abandon. A loud groan emerged from Jon's mouth as his face contorted and his head tossed back. The Missandei smiled as he shot his hot load of cum into her mouth and she eagerly swallowed every drop.  
  
Dany was fucking herself faster and faster as she watched the Missandei suck her nephew's cock, and she came with a stifled groan as she watched the Jon release himself into Missandei's mouth. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes but her heart literally exploded when she noticed Jon was actually watching her as Missandei cleaned him off. Adrenaline made her stand up from the floor and fled back to her room in a panic.


End file.
